Stormtrooper
Stormtroopers were the assault/policing troops of the Galactic Empire. Dissenting citizens referred to them as bucketheads, a derogatory nickname inspired by the bucket-shaped helmets of stormtroopers. They wore white armor over a black body glove which, in addition to creating an imposing image, was outfitted with a wide array of survival equipment and temperature controls that allowed its wearer to survive in most environments, but offered limited protection against blaster bolts. As members of the Stormtrooper Corps, an independent branch that operated under the Imperial Army, stormtroopers represented the elite soldier of the Imperial Military—trained for total obedience to the command hierarchy, as well as absolute loyalty to Emperor Sheev Palpatine and the Imperial regime. Stormtroopers were trained at Imperial Academies, and used a variety of weapons. In the aftermath of the Clone Wars, the clone troopers who served the Galactic Republic became the first stormtroopers, tasked with suppressing rebellious worlds and enforcing the new Emperor's will across the galaxy. Over time the clones were retired from Imperial service, leaving the stormtrooper ranks open to birth-born humanrecruits. Though they fought against the Rebel Alliance throughout the Galactic Civil War, the Empire was ultimately defeated and the Emperor slain at the Battle of Endor. The remnants of the Empire were subsequently compelled by the New Republic to sign the Galactic Concordance. Among its conditions, the peace treaty forbade the recruitment and mobilization of stormtroopers. However, a new generation of stormtroopers would be trained under the guidance of the First Order, a military junta inspired by Imperial ideology and determined to reclaim the legacy of the Empire. Equipment Stormtroopers wore a distinctive set of white armor that was intended to instill fear in the Empire's subjects, while also providing the soldiers with an extended range of survival equipment and temperature controls, thus allowing them to survive in almost any environment. The helmet provided cranial protection, filtered air, and contained enhanced vision and communication systems. Rank was determined by a color coded pauldron worn over the left shoulder, with orange or red representing the rank of commander, black indicating an enlisted trooper, and white representing a sergeant. Sometimes on the pauldrons they had specific symbols distinguishing who they were serving, exemplified by Grand Admiral Thrawn's troops, who had a styalised chimaeraon their pauldrons. They also had a utility belt and a grappling hook attached to it, and primarily used the E-11 blaster rifle, however they also occasionally utilized the DLT-20A laser rifle or DLT-19 heavy blaster rifle. However, stormtrooper armor was not without its faults. The plates made running harder and offered little protection against a direct blaster shot or a large scale pulse detonations. The helmet also greatly obstructed a soldier's vision, which hindered their ability to properly aim a blaster, regardless of prior training. By 28 ABY, stormtrooper helmets and armor were collected by individuals like the New Republic senatorRansolm Casterfo, who had an interest in Imperial "artifacts." Several of Casterfo's Centrist senators including Apolin and Fatil also admired and collected Imperial uniforms and armor. In addition, Imperial armor and other artifacts also sold at markets on Chrome Citadel. Gallery Movies StarWarsIV_028Pyxurz.jpg ESBtroops_and_lobot.jpg Stormtrooper_ROTJ.png Stormtroopers-runningjpg.jpeg TV Series Stormtrooper1_SWR_Fathead.png Merchandise 902291-stormtroopers-004.jpg|Stormtrooper as a Hot Toy Mugshot_672x896_0006s_0019_Storm-Trooper.png|Stormtrooper in Lego Video Games Stormtrooper_Battlefront.jpg|Stormtrooper in Star Wars Battlefront Stormtrooper_Battlefront2.png|Stormtrooper in Star Wars Battlefront II Category:Stormtroopers Category:Stormtrooper Variants